


falling from my grasp (tumbling to the shadows)

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Harry, Bullying, Cutting, Graphic Description, Harassment, Harry tells dumb knock knock jokes, Hurt Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mental Instability, Popular Harry, Rape, Self Harm, Size Difference, Slow Updates, Sorry guys, heavy trigger warnings, its kinda cute, quiet louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: people are mean to Louis, harry just wants to keep him safe





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck I need to stop starting fics for real. Anyways this is really REALLY graphic of cutting and what not so if that triggers DON'T read. Anyways, hope you goes enjoy. Kudos and comment!

Dead eyes stare at the clock, wishing time would swallow him up. He shifted in his seat, anxiety pumping through his blood when the words every loner dreads to hear from their teacher.

"Partner up."

His eyes darted around the room as friends scrambled to eachother, grunting and groaning about the project. Louis watched in jealousy, oh how lovely it would feel to have the constant assurance you would always have a partner. He suddenly jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder. He turned slightly only to be shocked when meeting the piercing eyes of Harry Styles. 

"Hey." He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Louis prayed for the floor to swallow him up.

"H-Hey," Louis stuttered nervously, hands balling up at his sleeves. 

"Can I..." Harry motioned to the seat next to Louis, Louis nodded a bit too quickly and Harry took a seat, stretching his long legs under the desk. Louis was still shell shocked THE Harry styles was sitting with him. Not to mention he was gorgeous.

They began to aimlessly chat about the project, discussing who would work on what, but eventually the conversation started to sway into more personal topics. 

"My mates often give me shit about my knock knock jokes but I always find them rather funny." Harrys says, crossing his arms arms cross his chest. Louis snorts in amusement. 

"I have never once found a knock knock funny." He states, subtly challenging Harry. Harry raises a brow at him. 

"Oh yeah? Well prepare to laugh your ass off." He challenges back, propping his chin on the palm of his head. Louis looked at him in doubt but was still amused. And happy. A feeling he had almost forgotten. 

Harry did a dramatic drum roll with his pencil and Louis rolled his eyes. "Knock knock."

Louis sighed teasingly, "whose there? "

Harry bit back his smile, "Europe." 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Europe.. who?"

Harry gasped dramatically. "No! You're a poo." He than burst into a fit of laughter. 

Louis playfully hit him on the arm, trying to calm him down. 

They startled when the bell rung, both boys rushing to put their books into their bag. 

"It was nice talking to you, Louis. " harry said with a kind smile, Louis shyly smiled back. 

"Y-You too." He replied and scurrying out of the classroom. Harry noticed a shiny thing drop from his bag. Thinking it could have been a coin he finished packing up and picked up the object. He was confused when it looked to be a sharpener blade. He shrugged and tossed it in th garbage. Hopefully louis's got another sharpener. 

 

The warm water felt good on his sweaty body, he always enjoyed the showers after gym. He thoroughly rubbed in the shampoo, rinsing it out. He had just finished with body wash when he heard a smack followed by a muffled scream. His jaw immediately tightened, wouldn't be the first time one of the males dragged in one of the girls and tried to molest them. He stepped out of the shower, not even bothering to turn it off. He put his boxers on quickly and followed the sound of loud whispers and quiet crying. He could feel his blood boiling already. 

He peeked around the corner and felt his stomach drop when he saw one of the biggest douche bags in their grade, Thomas, hovering over Louis. Harry frowned as he couldn't understand what was going on. 

"There we go, baby." Thomas said in a sick voice. Thomas moved slightly and Harry nearly vomited when he saw all the blood. Louis was sat against the cool tiles, wearing only his boxers revealing many self harm scars on his body. Louis was clutching a razor blade and was shakily bringing it to his wrist as Thomas watched. Harry couldn't contain himself any longer and launched himself on top of Thomas. Both boys wrestled to be on top but ultimately Harry dominated, throwing punch after punch into the other males body. 

"Harry!" He was pulled out of a trance by Louis pulling him off of Thomas. Harry felt sick when he saw the blood gushing out of louis's wrist. 

"We've got to get you to the nurses room." Harry said in a panic, wincing as he stood up. Louis shook his head and sat back down. 

"Louis? I'll pick you up if I need to I don't care but we need to go." Harry said again, his voice sharper. Louis shook his head and started to cry. 

"I don't want to live anymore, harry." He said quietly, harry felt as if all the breath was knocked out of him. A lump formed in his throat as he took in the small battered boy infront of him. Louis's hand reached for the blade and Harry immediately kicked it out of his grasp. 

Without thinking twice, harry scooped Louis into his arms and hurried out of the changerooms, people looking at them strangely as they both ran half naked and covered in blood to the nurses. 

Harry kicked the door open and the nurse nearly jumped five feet in the air. Harry placed louis's nearly conscious body on the bed and slumped in the chair next to it. The nurse immediately tried to stop the bleeding. 

Harry looked sadly at Louis, the quiet boy who sat in the back of his class who his friends often made fun of. So many secrets he hid under all the long sleeves Harry thought as his eyes raked down his cut up form. 

"You got him here just in time." The nurse said, breaking the silence. Harry looked up at her in relief. 

"Will he.. be okay?" Harry asked hopefully, smiling brightly when the nurse nodded. 

"When he wakes up, ring my bell." She said before leaving the room, harry stood from his chair and grasped louis's hand, kissing his tiny hands. 

"I think I could love you."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enoyes hat! Kudos and comment ♡


End file.
